Bio Secrets
by SakuraBlosom
Summary: Tehe...im not gonna tell u! Ish PG-13 cause the subject matter ishn't exactly the Teletubbies.... plus, my main character has a POTTY MOUTH!!!! -giggles insanely-


NOTE: ummm...hi! My 'name' is Neo_Sakura. This is my first fanfic. I'm writing this as a fan of Japanese anime -cheers-! Umm...god im nervous. Uhh...all these names r original...'cept for Naomi Armitage...I got dat one from a movie...I forgot the name o it '-.- umm...but please dun sue me...it wouldn't work anyways...I dun have any money ;_;....damnable job dun pay well....n my parents refuse to give me an allowance...anyways, if u have any comments, ?'s, flames, whatever.. e-mail me at Sakurablosom@hotmail.com uhh...I dun have any pics as of yet...cause I dun have a scanner...-mumbles to self-......but if u wanna send me some pics o what u think da characters look like, ure more then welcome to send em over. I'll put some pics up soon... also, COMING SOON: Bio Secrets 2...complete w/pictures!  
1.Hatsumo Osaka (narrator)  
"Police say the man was found in his car mutilated, besides the old Naomi Institute of Artificial Intelligence. The Institute is on the west side of Neo Tokyo, on the industrious colony, 157, located near the east side of Mars. This is the fifth body found this week. Further details are expected to be released from the Special G-Force Police. In other news..."  
The somber face disappeared from the television screen, replaced with a black void.  
"So, we have no leads on this case, huh Armitage?" Police Chief Hazako questioned, rather testily.  
Nothing but silence coming from Naomi's direction.  
"We think we do have some small leads, but as far as that, we have nothing valuable," I replied for her. -Why is she so silent?-  
Though the room was dark, Armitage still wore her sunglasses inside. She usually wore them when she was either pissed off, or bothered by something. She's been wearing them a lot lately.  
"Oh, is that so Osaka?" the Chief replied sarcastically. "Why the hell are you so pissed Armitage!?!" the Chief yelled, turning to her, where she was plopped in one of his red leather seats in a dark corner.  
More silence. The Chief sighed with frustration. Armitage was one of his top officers, and she had fallen into a constant bad mood all week. -Well, she picked a bad week to do this- the Chief though to himself. -We have a crisis, five dead bodies, with no lead, and the only one who can solve it isn't talking!-  
"I need a long vacation!" The Chief huskily whispered.  
"What was that, Chief?" I asked.   
"Nothing! Never mind! Stop worrying about me! Get out of my office! Both of you! You disgust me!" the Chief hollered. "Don't come back until you have a lead that we can actually use!"  
We walked into the small bar adjacent to headquarters. We sat down towards the back, in a dark corner. The waitress walked over to us, with the glint of greed in her eyes.  
"What can I get for you," the young girl asked, "officers?"  
"The usually, Sandy," I replied. We came here often, so all of the staff knew us, and knew what we ordered. The girl nodded and walked off to fulfill our order.  
I sighed with frustration, mad at the Chief for swearing at us.  
"Well, it's not like it's our fault he hasn't gone on vacation in four years," I mumbled.  
Armitage, still silent, glanced towards me, with a smirk on her face.  
"So, the rumors are true," I said. Armitage looked at me with a questioning look on her face. "People in HQ say the stone does actually semi-smile, once every millennia."  
She just smiled, which was kinda rare.  
"Twice," she corrected me. She took off her sunglasses as the waitress returned with our sake and tea. I must off had a stupid surprised look on my face, because she laughed when she looked up from her sake. My face broke out into a smile, I was just happy she had lightened up.  
The waitress came back, to fill up our cups again. Trying to make conversation, she said, "Hey, you guys heard about the deaths? I heard people say that all the people who died were linked somehow."  
Armitage looked at me as I asked, "How, did you find that out?" We were surprised, this was news to us, and we were suppose to be cops.  
"Well, one of my friends is a detective. He was one of those assigned to the cases. He said all of the people were scientists. They were all the ones that created that android that freaked in the NAIA accident."  
Armitage's expression immediately darkened, from being happy and her normal self, to the sullen expression she had put on all week. She put her sunglasses on, and silently sipped her tea. I could see, through her sunglasses, that her eyes were misty, clouded with all the thoughts that whirred through her head. I sighed sharply and sarcastically thanked the waitress for her helpfulness. We finished our drinks and had another. An hour had passed until we were ready to go. I threw a twenty on the table and we left, trying to get this frustrating assignment over with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside of the building, the warm air hit us with a breeze-like quality. We walked silently to our vehicles, her blood red motorcycle, and my black hover car. I was worried about her. One minute she was her old self, and after the waitress mentioned that stupid case, she lapsed into her eerie silence again. I was afraid for her.  
"God damn you Armitage!" I yelled at her. She flinched. "Why won't you talk!" I was hurt, she wasn't talking to anybody, not even me. We were very close up until now. "This isn't like you! Say something," I pleaded. "Yell at me, swear your ass off, I don't care! Just please! Say something!"  
"I have said something, I said 'twice'," She replied angrily with her back to me.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I shouted.  
Armitage turned so she was facing me. She looked down and took off her sunglasses. She was a very attractive girl. Her long, silver hair was pulled up into a black leather cap, but she left a few strands hanging. She had a nice body, and always wore a revealing outfit to show it. She wore short, red leather shorts, a red leather jacket, with only a black leather bra underneath. She wore black leather biker gloves, and tattered leather boots. She was a very brilliant girl, only a year younger than me. At 18, she was already the best in her field. She was hiding her beautiful gray eyes from me.  
She looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. It startled me. Not because she was crying, but the fact that she never cried. In all the years I've known her (since I was 5 and she was 4), she never cried.  
"I've got something to tell you," she said softly, also not like herself. Usually she was loud and booming, on account of her immense amount of energy.  
"Ok. We'll go to my apartment."  
"No, lets got to the old NAIA (Naomi Institute of Artificial Intelligence) Lab," she mysteriously replied.  
I didn't bother to ask why she picked that old place, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It seemed important to her, so we got into my car and started towards the institute.  
  
2. Naomi Armitage (narrator)  
Half way there, we stopped at a big bonfire. Being Peacekeepers (street police officers who kept the community relatively peaceful), we had to stop. I pulled on my sunglasses against the glare and we got out of the hover craft. I leaned against the craft, away from the blistering heat emitting from the reddish-orange fire. Osaka went to investigate, knowing I was in a bad mood, and didn't want to mess around with street scum. Within earshot, I listened to the conversation.  
"What's going on here?" Osaka asked in his best macho-policeman voice, which was sheepishly corny. He was a very attractive guy. He was nineteen, and very confident. He was extremely smart, to be so high in his field, when all the others are in their thirties. He had deep amber eyes and fiery red hair. He had a swimmers' build and was very confident. He was extremely protective of me... not that I need it, but it's the thought that counts. Oh, one more thing, I love him.  
"Man, I found this android thing," said the spiked-hair man. He was tall, but I could take him if he got rough. "It was walking around like a mad dog, man. It was really battered up, and I guess somethin snapped in it. It tried to attack me, so I shot it, and threw it in this bonfire I made."  
"Why would you do that?" Osaka asked, with a put on surprised look on his face.  
"Androids are bad, man! They don't belong here. They might, like, freak out or somethin' and attack us humans. At least that's what you cops said on TV!"  
"Hmph!," I mumbled with disgust. "Don't believe everything you see on TV. It'll rot your brain.(snort) Not like there's anything left to rot, you pothead!"  
The man, apparently startled, took up a defensive posture. Yeah, right! Like I'd spend any time or energy on that sagging bag of flesh! I moved out of the shadows and into the light. He relaxed a little.  
"Who the hell are you?" Spikey-Haired-Hippie asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
I stood there in silence, not really wanting to talk to him. I just stared at him, making him squirm.   
"Hey! L-lady! I asked you a question!" he stammered.   
I just narrowed my eyes at him. The more he talked, the more pissed at him I was getting. I have my reasons.  
"My partner," Osaka said. You could tell he was getting pissed at this guy's insubordination.  
Hippie-Scumbag just snorted. "Ain't no whore gonna be like, a cop! Ain't right. She probably can't even kick my grandma's ass!"  
That did it. I just snapped. In a nanosecond, I appeared right behind the guy. He looked around, obviously scared. "Wh-Where did she go?" I took his arm and cracked it with my knee. The sweet sound of his shrieks rang out into the beautiful summer night. Still holding his now broken arm, I twisted it behind him, causing him immense pain, and to shriek a higher note I never knew existed.  
"Say 'uncle'," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Stop!" Osaka shouted. The Hippie was now crying and he had pissed his pants. Wimp.  
Ignoring him, I twisted it farther back.  
"Uncle, Auntie, and J-Jesus Christ!!!" the Hippie shrieked.  
I let go reluctantly. I wanted to gouge his eyes out.  
"So we do have some kind of common sense," I said, being really amused. "Get the hell out of my sight!"  
With that, he scrambled up and ran away, his limp arm still hanging at his side.  
"You didn't have to do that," Osaka said, his voice full of concern. I was surprised, I didn't think anybody ever cared for me. I realized then that I loved him. I had spent most of my life with him, and I never realized it. He was always looking out for me, and protecting me.  
"Yes, I know that Hatsumo" I replied. He looked at me with surprise an blushed furiously. I laughed, because I always saw him as a person with a rock solid personality, and nothing could penetrate him.  
I walked back to the car and plopped myself into one of his seats. He took one more glances at the bonfire, and walked back to the car an got in.  
"I hate to admit it, Naomi," Hatsumo said with a hint of sadness in his voice (blushing was done on both our parts{if you still don't get it, look to the last note @ the top}), "but I share that scumbag's feelings. My father was one of the people that died because of that freak. That..That android," he said, his voice thickly layered with disgust. "If the government destroyed all of them, why are there still more left?"  
"Well, Osaka, they're outlaw products, made to be assassins," I said, referring to his last name.  
"Oh," Osaka replied, knowing he somehow made me mad.  
With that he turned on the car and turned onto the road that led to the Institute.  
  
4. Naomi Armitage  
"This place gives me the creeps," Osaka said. "I can't get use to the bad vibes it's aura gives off"  
I didn't say anything. Ahead of us, a huge skyscraper loomed, its steel frame showed through its white-now-gray walls like a skeleton. The shiny glass was broken in every place, and only a few jagged pieces showed. We walked into the building and took out our flashlights.  
"We need to get the generators working," I said quietly. "I want to get to the 30th floor, and the stairs are crumbled past floor 25. We'll have to use the generators, they should still be functionable."  
"I'll get it," Osaka volunteered. "Generators are my specialty. Plus I know where they are."  
He started towards the basement stairs, then he stopped suddenly.  
"Wait," Osaka said abruptly. "How did you know about the stairs? No one was allowed past the 20th floor!"  
I didn't answer, instead I turned my eyes towards the floor, so he wouldn't see the nervousness and sadness in my eyes. Seeing that I didn't want to answer, he turned away and left me to explore the area. The once white walls were streaked green, from grime, and black, from the fire 18 years ago. I might as well tell you what had happened here. Humanity had just reached the exciting point in history, where they finally had the technology to create artificially enhanced humans, or simply put, androids. They made the first complete one right here, where it was kept in an artificial environment. It was a real human, but it wasn't made of flesh and blood. They took an embryo and turned it into a machine, but with the same characteristics of a real human. It could feel like a real human, cry, laugh, piss, eat, reproduce, its abilities were endless. Then, naturally, like a real child, it had curiosity, and it wanted to learn. The scientists showed it old war films, to see if it could pick up fighting tactics. The android was horrified. It was afraid of the humans, of the very idea that they killed their own kind. It feared for its life and thought that it would put an end to human then and there. Little did it know, that there was more humans outside its environment. It wreaked havoc on the whole building. Finally, it ended when there was a huge explosion at the top floor. Police thought the android had self-destructed. The investigation ended, and all was at peace. Until recently. Someone was looking for the android, thinking it was still alive. The person was killing the survivors of the incident, trying to see if any of them withheld any information.  
All of a sudden I was jolted out of my thoughts when the whole building lighted up. Osaka came running up the stairs.  
"Aren't I a genius," he proclaimed.  
I didn't answer him. I was too busy thinking. We walked to the elevator and stepped inside. Osaka pushed the button, but nothing happened.  
"Shit!" Osaka shouted. "What are we going to do now?"  
I didn't know. I walked over to where the buttons were and ripped out the whole control panel out. Osaka stared at me in disbelief. I connected a few wires and...voila! It was moving.  
"H-how did you do that?" Osaka stammered.  
I just smiled at him and said, "Elevators are my specialty."  
We were silent the whole way up. I was starting to tremble. Osaka noticed. I looked into his eyes and he saw that I was afraid. He took a step back.  
"What's the matter Armitage?"  
"No-nothing," I replied, trying to smile at him. But I couldn't. I let a tear slip. I closed my eyes because I was afraid I was going to start to cry. Then I felt his warm arms encircle me. I looked up to find his amber eyes staring down at me with concern and love within their depths.  
"Naomi, I have something to tell you" Hatsumo whispered. "I love you."  
"Hatsumo" I replied. I started to cry, and looked down. "I love you too," I whispered, just loud enough so he could barely hear it.  
He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. His lips were so soft and warm. They tasted like autumn rain. I pulled away, ruining the moment. His eyes searched mine for some answer to as why I pulled away. I had to look down, unable to bare the pain in his eyes. All of a sudden the elevator stopped and we had reached the 30th floor.  
I walked out and went down familiar halls. My mind was becoming hazy, kind of dizzy from all the flashes of memories that flowed through my mind. I was in a trance. At last we reached an opening. The whole entire room was burnt to the crisp.  
"That's it," I said. "We're here."  
"Where is here?" Hatsumo asked, fear building up in his voice.  
"Where I self destructed 18 years ago," I replied.  
Hatsumo stared at me with disbelief. I looked into his eyes and he knew I wasn't joking. His face turned completely ashen. His eyes revealed many emotions. Hate, love, disbelief, sadness.   
"Y-You!" Hatsumo yelled. "You killed my father. You destroyed the lives of many innocent people! You deceived me! You seduced me! You slut...Yo-You whore!"  
I flinched. Tears were falling freely from my eyes now. My heart was being torn out of my chest. Anger was slowly building up inside me.  
"NO!" I shouted back to him. "I didn't mean to! I didn't intentionally kill anyone! I was afraid! I thought humans were bad, evil creatures. I made a mistake! But so did you humans! You toyed with my life! You studied me, showed me off to the world! I didn't mean to hurt you! How could I? I love you Hatsumo!"  
Clapping could be heard throughout the room.  
"What a touching argument Armitage."  
"Who's there?" I asked, fearful.  
"I'm shocked. You don't remember me. Well, let me refresh your memory!"   
All of a sudden a man jumped out from the shadows.  
"Brother?" I asked, in disbelief.  
"Ohohoho! So u do remember me! Your dear little brother, Yakumo Armitage! The failure!" he shouted. He was slightly taller than me and had long silver hair pulled into a tight braid that trailed past his knees. He wore all black. A long jacket, the leather pants, the boots. His gray eyes were cloudy.  
"What do you mean failure?" Hatsumo asked, angry.  
"I mean exactly what I said," Yakumo stated. "I was another project started as soon as Naomi was created. But they failed. I don't have any feelings. I'm just a robot! But I came back to kill you Armitage."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"It's quiet simple my dear, stupid sister," Yakumo replied menacingly. "I want revenge! I think that you did something to me while I was being created so you didn't have any competition!"  
"Why would I do that?" I asked angrily.   
"BECAUSE!!" he screamed. "You were jealous!!! Now, no more talk, it's time to die!"  
He ran at me, and swung his hand, trying to hit me. I easily evaded his attack and took the chance to hit him in his stomach, but he didn't seem to feel it. He took out a dagger and took a swipe at my arm. This time he got me. Blood poured smoothly out of my arm. He laughed and ran at me with the dagger. I evaded hit attack and punched him in his back, where all the wires should be. The blow caused him to stagger.  
"You aren't that bad sis," Yakumo said. "Now lets test out your energy waves."  
With that a black ball of energy began to form in his hands. Quickly, I gathered a ball of white energy in mine. We powered up for a few seconds before firing. The energy balls collided, causing a massive blow of wind to knock Hatsumo off his feet. We both struggled, trying to push our energy through the other's energy. It went for a few minutes, but I started to get tired, I had lost a lot of blood, and it was beginning to take its toll on me.  
"Naomi!" Hatsumo screamed.  
Distracted, I faltered in my energy wave and was blasted into the wall behind me. It gave way, and I was blown into the next room. Yakumo practically danced over to me. "I knew it! I knew I was better than you! I AM SUPERIOR!!!!" He screamed crazily.   
He bent over and picked me up by my neck. He started to squeeze. Hard. Hatsumo ran over and slammed into Yakumo as hard as he could. Yakumo didn't even sway. With his free hand, he hit Hatsumo square in his chest, making a cracking sound, and throwing him clear into the next room.  
"Hatsumo!" I gasped. My brother just laughed evilly. I was slowly dying. I needed air. I felt something warm well up inside of me. It was anger. I was angry that my brother was doing this. That he hurt Hatsumo. That he killed those people. It was also love. I loved Hatsumo more than anything in the world. He was the only thing I had ever loved, or grown close to. All of a sudden, a bright light erupted from my chest. My brother used his free hand to shade his eyes.  
"I...can't...hold...you!" He said. He lost his grip and took several steps back. I felt something sprout from my back. It didn't hurt, it just felt...warm. White feathers flew everywhere. I had wings. Huge, beautiful wings, that extended at least three feet behind me. I formed a white energy wave in my hand and sent it merciless into my brother. He had to be stopped. He screamed, and was thrown on his back. I had to cover my ears, his screams tore at my heart. He was still my flesh and blood. Yakumo had stopped thrashing, his limp body was lying flat on the floor.   
I slumped down, having used all my energy. I felt my wings retract themselves back into my body.  
"Naomi!" Hatsumo cried. He was alright! He staggered over to me and hugged me. He whispered into my ears, "I thought about what you said Naomi, and I've forgiven you. I love you too much to lose you now." I hugged him tightly.  
"Naomi!" he gasped. "I can't breathe!"  
He pushed me away just enough to hold my face in his hands. He kissed me deeply, and I kissed him back. I stared into his amber eyes as we were kissing. All of a sudden, his eyes widened, and he pushed me away, to the floor, just as a small energy ball shot towards me. The energy ball hit Hatsumo in his chest, making his previous wound fatal.  
"My last present to you, sister," I heard Yakumo's dying rasp echo.  
I ran to where Hatsumo lay. A pool of dark blood had spread underneath his body. I fell to my knees sobbing. I took his head and put it in my lap.  
"Hatsumo! Please! Don't die now!" I cried, stroking his hair. "I love you! Please, don't!"  
But it was too late. His body was limp in my arms. I just sat there, with him in my arms, crying. I must have been there for a few hours before a thought came to my mind. I picked up Hatsumo's body, carrying it into the elevator and to the 21st floor. When the door was opened, I was so relieved to find all the equipment was still intact. All the equipment for making more like me. His body would be completed soon, and then....and then we could finally be together, forever, without the worry of ever growing old. But for now, while his body is being finished, I'm going out, to find a place, where we can live in peace. With each other. Forever.  
  



End file.
